


Shack 94

by torch



Category: Nancy Clue books
Genre: Canadian Shack, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-28
Updated: 2001-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherry Aimless and Nancy Clue in a Canadian shack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shack 94

Cherry pushed the door open and stepped into the small, well-made shack, carefully shaking the snow off her coat and wiping her feet. "Oh, look, Nancy," she exclaimed, "what a cunning little stove!" She turned back to see that her friend was taking off her warm, yet stylish, anorak and fluffing out her trademark Titian curls. "Nancy," Cherry scolded, "you're getting snow on the floorboards!"

"Relax, Cherry," Nancy said, with a husky tone in her voice. "It's just us here. No one will notice if the floor has a tiny smudge."

Cherry set her sturdy boots aside and walked towards the stove, which radiated welcoming heat. Her stomach was fluttering. Was it wrong of her to go with Nancy into the Canadian wilderness, so far away from San Francisco and her steady girlfriend, Jackie? Cherry blushed as she thought of Jackie's warm brown eyes and strong arms. But Nancy had sent her a letter saying that she was needed urgently, and as a nurse, Cherry knew her duty.

"Nancy?" she said a little nervously. "What is it that you need my help with? Do you feel sick? Or are you expecting a friend who will need help from a professional nurse? I've read up on all the best treatments for frostbite."

"I'm not expecting anyone," Nancy said. She came up behind Cherry, and Cherry saw that Nancy was wearing an elegant cashmere sweater. Cherry felt dowdy in her home-knit pullover. Still, she would rather be poor and happy with Jackie than rich with — with anyone else! "It's just you and me. I've missed you, Cherry. We used to have such good times together."

"Yes," Cherry agreed. "Why, we should all have a big get-together soon! Midge, and Velma, and Joe, and Frank, and Jackie..." Cherry shivered. It was chilly, even this close to the stove.

"You're cold," Nancy purred. She put her arms around Cherry and rubbed up and down. Cherry knew that this was an excellent method of getting warm and increasing blood circulation. It seemed to be working, too. "Cherry? You were the best girlfriend I've ever had."

Nancy pressed herself against Cherry's back, sharing body heat. She rubbed gently up and down Cherry's front. "I'm beginning to feel quite warm now," Cherry said quickly. She gasped as Nancy's slim fingers stroked the thin band of lace on her bra. "Nancy, you know that Jackie and I are very happy together."

"So you keep saying," Nancy breathed against Cherry's ear before nibbling gently. "When was the last time Jackie could afford to give you something new and pretty?" Nancy's hand slipped under the waistband of Cherry's warm, fleece-lined skirt. "When was the last time Jackie made you moan like this?"

Cherry's head was spinning. She loved Jackie, she truly did, and she knew that Nancy was a hardened flirt. Nancy had showered Cherry with gifts and then broken her heart, and she had promised herself that she would never again be taken in by Nancy's persuasive ways. But oh, Nancy's clever fingers felt so good! "Nancy, you should be ashamed of yourself," she gulped.

"I'm not the one who has a faithful, boring girlfriend waiting in a dreary apartment." Nancy kissed the back of Cherry's neck.

Cherry's head fell back onto Nancy's shoulder, mussing her curls. Nancy smelled of expensive, delicious perfume. "Oh, Nancy!" she gasped, tingling everywhere. "Oh, don't— Oh, please don't— Oh, _there_ —"

It felt so good, and San Francisco seemed so very, very far away! I'm such a terribly bad girlfriend, Cherry thought to herself. I'm a... Golly! I'm a _slut_!

She came.


End file.
